Already Dead Inside
by A Writer With Mixed Interests
Summary: When Brian thinks that he has nothing left to live for, he does the unthinkable. The rest of the family does not handle it well. *Requested by IHaveFishiesSwimmingInMyBelly.*


**Already Dead Inside**

**\\\\**

**Hi! So this is a story request from my friend Raven, or IHaveFishiesSwimmingInMyBelly. I'm probably going to get hate for this, but oh well (even though I do love Brian, he's actually one of the best characters in my opinion). :P**

**Summary: When Brian thinks that he has nothing left to live for, he does the unthinkable. The rest of the family does not handle it well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy or any of its characters. Seth MacFarlane and Co. do.**

**Enjoy...I guess.**

**\\\\**

Brian Griffin was alone in the house on Spooner Street on a Friday afternoon. Peter was out with Quagmire and Joe, Lois was God-knows-where, Chris was with friends playing video games, and Meg was picking up Stewie from his daycare and running some errands.

At this particular moment, Brian was seated Indian-style on Peter and Lois's bed, a familiar-looking briefcase laid out in front of him. After a hesitant sigh, the canine took out the metal object and stared at it.

_Should I do it?_ he thought. _Just one blow to the head, and I could end it all._

Brian thought about his life for the past couple or so years. He had his share of lovers; Jillian, Tracy (the mother of his son Dylan Flannigan), Lauren Conrad, and quite a few more. But was he ever really happy with any of them? Many of his dates ended up in disaster anyway. And besides, what woman that was normal would hook up with a dog anyways?

And the family. What would they think? Would anyone even care?

Sure, he and Stewie were friends...well, somewhat nowadays. Their relationship as friends started to slowly drain when Brian was dating this girl Cassidy, and even after they broke up (after two months), their friendship never rebuilt back up.

It was rare whenever Peter invited him out for drinks or really anything anymore. The love that Brian had for Lois would never, ever, be returned. Meg idolized him and always had, but did that count? Probably not. And Chris sometimes forgot that he was even there.

Not to mention his failed career as an author. Everyone always laughed at his books, never gave them a chance or anything. And that only made Brian feel even more worthless than he thought to be.

So what was the point of even trying anymore? No one would miss Brian, except maybe his cousin Jasper, but that was about it.

"God, who the hell am I kidding?" Brian asked himself out loud. "I'm a failure. I'm nothing but a completely useless and utter failure."

Brian put the gun back into the briefcase, and went into Meg's room. He found a notebook and tore a sheet of paper out of it, and grabbed a pen from the cup of writing utensils.

He folded the paper hamburger-style and wrote,_ "I'm sorry"_ in large black letters. He then unfolded the paper and began to write the note. It was only about three quarters of a page long. After all, there wasn't even really much to say in this matter. Brian would just write a small message to everyone in the family and go from there.

It didn't take long for Brian to finish his suicide note, and when he did, he walked downstairs and place it in front of the TV, where he was sure that someone would find it.

Paws shaking, Brian took the gun out of the briefcase once again. He was now sitting on the floor near the closet in the master bedroom. He gripped the gun tightly, his stubby index finger practically glued to the trigger.

Taking a final deep breath, Brian looked at the door as if someone would enter right then and there.

"Good-bye," he said softly. The dog pulled the trigger.

The shot was heard all across Spooner Street.

Not even a few minutes later, Stewie walked into the house, with Meg following close behind. Stewie started to skip happily to the stairs, carrying his precious teddy bear, Rupert.

"I know you're up here, dog!" Stewie taunted loudly. "It's time for you to play house with me! I'll be the father, and you'll be the worthless mutt, like usual! You can't hide from me forever, Brian!"

Stewie searched all around the bedrooms, and the last one he checked was Lois and Peter's bedroom. He opened the door, and what he saw caused him to nearly faint. But that didn't happen.

He screamed instead.

"BRIAN! BRIAN!" Stewie yelled, running over to the now-dead dog. "Wake _up,_ dammit! This isn't fucking funny!"

Downstairs, Meg had found the note by the TV and was about to read it when she heard the screaming. She seemed to know what the note was about before she even read it when she heard her baby brother scream for the dog.

She ran upstairs and rushed to the gory scene.

"Brian! Oh my God!" Meg screeched.

"Damn it, Brian, you can't die!" Stewie pleaded. He burst into tears, as well as Meg. "Wake UP!"

"Stewie..." Meg sobbed gently. "I don't think Brian will be waking up."

"Don't tell me THAT!" Stewie hollered. "We've got to help him!"

Meg called the police and called the rest of the family home. Peter thought she was only bluffing and trying to get attention until he saw for himself what happened. He immediately began hollering and tossing things around. A slew of profanities escaped his mouth as every item smashed the walls.

"Mom..." Chris whispered. "Is Brian...?"

"Yes, Chris," Lois sobbed. "I'm afraid that our Brian is dead."

Brian's body was taken to the local morgue, and the weapon was disposed of. Stewie cried all night long in his room, and no one slept a wink that night. Especially Peter and Lois. Brian had died right there in their room.

It was horrible, the fact that Brian never knew how many people actually cared for him. The family attended his funeral (obviously), about a week later. Over 200 people attended the outdoor ceremony. Some of these people included Brian's ex-girlfriend Jillian, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown, Lois's family, Jasper, and even Brian's former owners from Texas.

Lois started the ceremony. "We would like to thank all of you for coming today. If only Brian knew how many people really cared for him, he would still be here with us on this day. We just...we all miss him so much. Peter, would you like to say a few words?"

Peter stepped forward. "Brian was..." he sighed. "Brian was my best friend. In the whole world. I just...I just don't see how I'm going to carry on without him. He was the one who kept this family goin', y'know? He made all of us happy in different ways. And not just this family. This whole community. I think Brian was the sense of nature that kept Quahog strong."

Chris and Meg also said some words, but not Stewie. He couldn't say anything, he was afraid that if he even spoke one word, then he would break out into tears. He wondered why his parents, sister, and brother didn't do that, even if there were tears running down their faces.

About an hour and a half later, Brian's casket was lowered into the ground. Stewie threw a red rose in with the coffin, and that was that.

The family couldn't bear to read the suicide note. Not for a couple of weeks, anyway. The note was passed around for everyone in the family to read, and they all realized that it was okay to cry.

_To My Family,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. But please, don't worry over me. Please. I'm sure you can all get along without me. I'm sure it won't seem like it at first, but just bear with me, because you will. I'm going to miss each and every one of you, I hope you know that. But I just can't handle the cruelty of this world anymore, so I'm going to say my good-byes and farewells to all of you one by one._

_Peter, you're my best friend. I'm going to miss going out for drinks or even just spending time with you. I'm going to miss correcting your wrong remarks and all of the guiding that I had to give you. But every time you take a swig of that Pawtucket beer, just think of me, okay? And think of me before you do something that would get you killed. You'll pull through, I know you will._

_Now on to you, Lois. I think you already know this by now, but I have always loved you. I loved you no matter what, even though I knew that the favor would never be returned. But I know that you love Peter, and I tried to respect that as much as I possibly could. And I'm sorry for all those times I offended you. I just hope one day you can forgive me._

_Meg. You have grown into such a wonderful young woman, and I'm happy to call you my friend. Now, don't let those popular kids at school give you a hard time, you hear me? You're so much better than all of them. You're bound for great and amazing things, and you're so strong to overcome all that you've been through. Good luck in life._

_And Chris, you and I have never spent that much time together, but I believe that you have great potential to do something with your life. Do this society a favor and show off your paintings more. Maybe you could become the next Picasso and get some of them in a museum. Please take my advice and go for the goals._

_Finally, Stewie. You're last because I have the most to say to you. I really enjoyed all the adventures we went through together, like going to Texas, going to Europe, that kind of thing. When I wasn't with your dad, I was with you about ninety percent of the time. Even though there was some things that I didn't particularly enjoy, we stuck together through thick and thin. I'm sorry our friendship basically broke apart after I dated Cassidy Booker, I just wish that I had the strength to pull it back together after she and I broke up. But promise me that you won't do something drastic now that I'm dead. Okay? If you can go on after losing Rupert for awhile, you can go on after my death. I just know it._

_Before everything went wrong with me, you've given me a wonderful life. I love you all._

_Brian Griffin._

If anyone were to walk into the room at that moment after the letter was read, they would have found the entire family (minus Brian, obviously), hugging and crying.

"My God, I just wish you were here, buddy," Peter sobbed, hugging Lois and clutching the letter.

"We all wish he were here, sweetheart," Lois added.

**Epilogue**

Brian appeared to be right after a couple months or so. The family would never get over his death, but they were all okay again after a little while.

Peter didn't do as many stupid things anymore. He still drank, but that would never change. But when he did do something incredibly stupid, he always sat and thought about it, vowing to never do it again. Peter was fired from his job at the Brewery (which he didn't mind too much, Angela was probably the biggest bitch that he had ever met) and became a fisherman, along with his friend Cleveland.

Lois didn't change too much, she still remained the housewife/stay-at-home mother. But whenever she saw a white dog, she always thought of Brian.

Out of everyone in the family who could have changed, it had to be Meg. On the Monday after she had read Brian's suicide note, when Connie D'Amico and the rest of the popular kids tried to pick on her, she told them all to fuck off, and immediately proceeded to beat Connie unconscious, scaring everyone away. She later told this to the family and called them out, and didn't apologize this time. Meg gave them all the silent treatment until she got her deserved respect. Now, she had a normal boyfriend named Danny and was taking up archery and tennis as a hobby.

Chris was currently taking Brian's advice and making more paintings, something he rarely did after leaving New York. He was also dieting and had already lost about twenty pounds. Some of his paintings were hung up in local community places.

After everything that happened, Stewie managed to learn to get along without a dog. He still cried some nights over Brian, but he soon learned that it wasn't the end of the world. He got a stuffed white dog for his second birthday, and of course he named it Brian. Although it wasn't the same, Stewie took the stuffed version of Brian everywhere with him, as if he were actually there.

The Griffins would always miss their dog, and they all knew that he was still alive in their hearts. And he was still with them, even if he wasn't visible.

THE END

**\\\\**

**So yeah, again, I'm still probably gonna get hate for this, but oh well. My friend requested it after she saw the episode "Brian and Stewie," when Brian was talking about how he had that gun in his briefcase just in case he ever wanted to kill himself.**

**But thanks for reading anyway, and please review! :)**


End file.
